Akatsuki Love Story
by XxdemoninsidexX
Summary: A story of an Akatsuki love triangle with Deidara at the main point. P.S. This is shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1: Partners

**Akatsuki's Love Story**

First thing I want to say is that, I do not own any of the characters or settings used in this fanfiction. Second thing I want to say is, if you have watched all of Naruto, you will notice that some of it does not make sense with the real story. I chose to make it that way. last thing I want to say is, enjoy the story.

**Partners**

Itachi, is just, so cool. I joined the Akatsuki for him. I could never tell him that though. Today, Pain is going to introduce me to my partner. Itachi has already got a partner so there is no possible way he will ever become mine. I still have my fingers crossed though.

My name is Deidara. I have just joined the Akatsuki by "request" of Itachi. My main Jutsu is an art. Right now, I'm about to go to the Akatsuki's hideout for the first time to get my partner. The Akatsuki's always work in pairs.

"Here's your partner. From now on you two will work as a unit to reach our ultimate goal." Pain's hologram said in his normal tone. His name was Sasori. He was really ugly and seemed dull. I took a deep breath and looked at the hunched over figure.

"Can you fight?" He asked me in a deep low voice.

"Hell yeah" I responded quickly.

"Humph" He turned around and walked away. "Hurry up, I don't like to be kept waiting." UGH! I can tell I'm not gonna like this guy.

We begin to walk into the forest to hunt down the one tailed jinchuuriki with me making most of the conversation

"I make art." I say and wait for a response that I don't receive. "It's my jutsu. I make beautiful explosions." I continue trying to make him ask 'how'. "What's your jutsu?"

"I'm a puppet master." He says gruffly.

"You don't have any puppets with you though."

"Humph, I have my ways." He replies.

"I don't like secretive people." I say quietly. He stops walking. I look at him slightly scared even though I know he has no weapons right now. He begins to take of his robe.

"Hey hey, I'm not like that!" I tell him, but he continues to, in turn, reveal a wooden body. The body splits in two and something begins to come out. I back away slowly watching the figure carefully. A red headed boy, who seems slightly younger than me, slowly comes out. _He is so cute_. I think to myself blushing. _Wait, I'm not freaking gay_. He steps out of the wooden puppet like body.

"There you go, all of my secrets." He says just as duly as before but in a slightly more girly voice. Quickly, he steps back into his puppet body and puts his robe on. "Well, lets go." I just standing there blushing. For a moment, it seems like the whole world doesn't matter anymore as I forget, I'm not gay.

* * *

Konnichiwa mina (hi everyone) this is my second fanfic ever. Give me your reviews and suggestions and if I should continue this story. I'm gonna try to post a new chapter too one of my stories everyday although **I will not be able to post for at the most two months because of mid terms.** Also, check out my NaruSasu story called "NarutoXSasuke". Hope to see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

**Akatsuki's Love Story**

I do not own any of the characters or settings used in this fanfiction. If you have watched all of Naruto, and most of Naruto Shippuden, you will notice that some of it does not make sense with the real story. I chose to make it that way. Thank your for finding the time to read my hard work and effort. Please enjoy the story.

**SPOILER ALERT! If you have not watched Naruto Shippuden episode 3 through about 9 I would advice you watch it before reading this.**

* * *

**The Mission**

As all Naruto fans well remember, Deidara and Sasori go to the hidden sand village to capture the Kazekage, Gaara, the one tail's jinchuuriki. After a long battle with Gaara taking Deidara head on, one on one, Deidara eventually returns to the aggravated Sasori, victorious.

"What took you so long?" Sasori was pissed. "I've already told you, I hate waiting."

"You should be happy I didn't come back empty handed." I spoke with such confidence in tone, but in reality I was just hoping that Sasori didn't realize I was nearly trembling because of my fear of him right now. I was in to bad a shape to fight an angry Sasori. "This kid was a tough one." I looked up at the brat laying on my clay birds back. His sand armor blew away with the wind as the sand bit at my face. 'My first Jinchuuriki' I thought to myself. I shifted my eyes positioning to see what looked like endless dunes and a hot sun in the far right corner of a slate of blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

"Pull your head out of your ass dimwit, lets go." Sasori said in a voice slightly reminding me of his real form. An involuntary blush quickly formed on my checks. _'Stop it.'_ I thought _'Stop being idiotic. There's no way someone like Sasori, could ever cause me to blush.'_ I continued thinking as I began to follow Sasori. _'If anyone were to cause me to blush, it would be Itachi.'_ I nodded in satisfaction before realizing what just came spewing out of my brain cells. My astonished look distorted my face as I continuously whispered:

"I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay."

Without warning, Itachi's hologram appeared causing me to jump back forcefully suppressing a blush.

"The hell Itachi! Why are you here?!" He glanced from Sasori, to me, to the jinchuuriki held by my clay bird. His cold dead eye are said to penetrated all that he looked at.

"Good. Now I don't have to come rescue your asses." He said dully.

"Excuse me?!" I practically yell at him. He turns his eyes slowly towards me. I know that he has the so called "beautiful" sharingan, but I find his real eyes more interesting. Even though he holds them dully, I can sense a long backstory with plenty of suppressed emotion.

"Hurry up, we want to perform the ritual quickly." Before I can reply our "peaceful" discussion is interrupted.

"Someones coming." Sasori said turning back to look through me.

"Don't make them delay you." Itachi's hologram vanished.

"Humph, why can't people be less dull in the Akatsuki?" (I bet he wished he could take that back after meeting "Tobi").

A boy with paint on his face came, obviously tired from sprinting after us. He seemed to be holding a puppet on his back. He ranted on about taking back his brother. Sasori changed from looking through me to looking at me.

"Take the beast."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Make sure not to take too long, you heard Itachi." I jump on the birds back and begin to fly off. "Oh, and don't die." I yell back.

"Humph." Sasori slides a metal tail out of the back of his robe just as I turn straight and fly away.

As I'm flying through the endless waves of sand and penetrating rays of sunlight, I begin to think. _'I like Itachi, but in what way do I like Itachi. I hate Sasori, but why did I-I-I blush when I saw his true form?'_ I shut my eyes shaking my head back and forth. _'I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay! Right?'_

* * *

_ I'm back! The only thing now is that I'll probably only post weekly. This chapter may be slightly boring. It wasn't very much fun to write to be honest. Although, next chapter should be more interesting. Oh and check out my NaruSasu story too . I'm gonna try to update it today. Hope to see you next time. Ja ne (later)._


End file.
